1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light-emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly to an LED package capable of increasing luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the light-emitting diode (LED) package comprises a phosphor layer and an LED chip, wherein the phosphor layer encapsulates the LED chip, such that the light emitted by the LED chip is emitted off the LED package after passing through the phosphor layer.
However, after the phosphor layer is formed, a top surface of the phosphor layer is normally a plane or a concave surface, impeding the increase in the luminous efficiency of the LED package.